Radio Gaga
by Kerioke
Summary: Just a ONE SHOT of Draco confronting Hermione on the train to Hogwarts for their 8th year and the pair having a interesting little chat about music.


AN: I do not own any of the HP characters or places; hope everyone enjoys this little one shot, I've been on a little music binge and suddenly had this little plot rolling around in my head.

* * *

He walked down the corridor looking in all the cabins hoping to find an empty one or at least one with someone tolerable to deal with on the ride back to the castle. Thus far his endeavor had been unsuccessful. Why were there so many first years? Sucking in a breath he glanced in the last cabin and groaned at the sight of the Gryffindor Princess. What in the world was on her head? She had a book open and per usual was completely engrossed with the written words that everything else around her became invisible. Pulling back away from the window he looked back down the empty corridor where he had come from and tried to decide if he wanted to reevaluate the other students or risk the Golden Girl hexing him. Rolling his eyes, he opened the cabin door and quickly stepped inside.

Her eyes looked up from the pages of the paperback and widened in surprise, but she remained silent. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his pants and looked past her and out the window. She just motioned for him to take the opposite seat from her without a word. He nodded and moved to the empty seat.

He wondered where her two sidekicks were, they were almost always together. He looked at her as she continued to read the little book, he still wondered what the strange contraption on her head was.

"Is there a dancing doxy on my head or something?"

"No, sorry…" He gave a soft laugh. "What are those things over your ears?"

She reached up and took the contraption off her head and held it out to him. He eyed the thing in her hand but did not take it.

"It allows me to listen to music when I'm on the go, put them on, it's a good song."

He reached out and took the contraption from her and hesitantly placed them over his ears like she had them previously. Indeed, music was playing, it wasn't anything he had heard before.

'_So don't become some background noise_

_A backdrop for the girls and boys_

_Who just don't know and just don't care_

_And just complain when you're not there_

_You have the time you have the power_

_You've yet to have your finest hour_

_Radio (Radio)_

_All we hear is Radio ga ga_

_Radio goo goo_

_Radio ga ga_

_All we hear is Radio ga ga_

_Radio blah blah_

_Radio what's new?_

_Radio someone still loves you'_

He pulled took the music maker from his own head and handed it back to her. "What is it called?"

"This or the song playing?"

"Both I guess."

"Well, these are called headphones, usually there is a long cord attached to them that connects them to the player." She lifted a box from her bookbag. "However, I charmed it to not need the cord anymore. The song is called 'Radio Gaga' by the band Queen."

"I've never heard of them."

"Normally, I'd find that pretty shocking, but considering they are a muggle band from London and were formed in 1970; and you are a pureblood wizard who was raised to despise anything muggle I'm not really that surprised you haven't heard of them."

"To be fair I wasn't completely isolated form everything muggle. How did you hear of them?"

"Well, my parents raised me on all kinds of music, but Queen happened to be one of my mom's favorite bands and I guess that trait passed to me as well, because I happen to think they are brilliant."

"Have you got to see them perform in person before?"

"No, sadly the lead singer died in 1991. I would have loved to see them though."

"That's too bad." He stared down at his feet, not really sure what else to say to her.

"Would you like to hear more, I can duplicate these so you can have your own pair, I have quite a large collection of music that might interest you."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Why not?"

"Well I…I wasn't that nice of a person to you…ever."

"I'm assuming since the Wizengamot didn't sentence you to Azkaban and that you are returning to Hogwarts that you aren't still stuck on that high horse you always rode around on since we were eleven." She quirked and eyebrow at him. "Plus, I had to give you points for not identifying us when the snatchers brought us to your home. It was clear you knew exactly who we were, but for some reason you chose not to reveal us to the others who were not as well acquainted with us."

It was his time to look surprised. She waved her wand at the headphones before handing him the duplicated pair. He took the offered gift as the olive branch it was; she replaced her pair upon her ears, and he followed suit. They sat there and enjoyed the music in silence as the train made its way down the tracks.

'_Radio ga ga_

_Radio ga ga_

_Radio ga ga_

_Radio_

_You had your time you had the power_

_You've yet to have your finest hour_

_Radio'._

_**Fin.**_


End file.
